Iris découvre le monde
by Melody Swift
Summary: Un petit malentendu qui amène à une situation icongrue. Ou comment Iris a découvert la relation amoureuse de son frère.


**J'ai eu un soudain regain d'inspiration alors que je révisais mes cours, aussi voilà un nouveau petit one-shot sur FFXV. Bonne lecture !**

**/ ! \ Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, vous connaissez le refrain. / ! \**

* * *

Iris découvre le monde

Iris s'ennuyait. On était samedi et elle n'avait absolument rien à faire. Il n'y avait pas cours. Son frère et son père étaient à la citadelle. Elle n'avait ni devoir à faire, ni émission à regarder. Affalée sur le canapé du salon des Amicitias, elle cherchait désespérément une activité intéressante qui pourrait la divertir. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle se releva soudainement. Elle n'avait qu'à aller voir son frère et Noct ! Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait les regarder s'entrainer.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle enfila des chaussures, une veste et prit la direction de la citadelle. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour y parvenir et rejoindre la salle d'entrainement.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver Noctis et Gladio en sueur, s'échangeant moultes coups d'épée, elle tomba sur une scène bien plus improbable. Devant elle, son frère et Prompto s'embrassaient. Et cela n'avait rien de chaste. De peur de se faire repérer, elle se cacha derrière un mur.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée que les deux puissent former un couple, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Gladio avait toujours été beaucoup trop pris par son travail de bouclier pour prendre du temps pour lui. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il avait enfin relâcher la pression et trouver quelqu'un. D'autant plus que Prompto était un gars sympa. En permanence de bonne humeur, il était gentil et toujours prêt à aider son prochain.

Sortant de ses pensées, Iris vit Gladio et Prompto se diriger précipitamment vers les appartements privés de Noctis. Surement que Noct n'y était pas et qu'ils allaient les utiliser pour autre chose. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle fit demi-tour et repris le chemin de la maison. S'ennuyer sur le canapé n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, surtout si cela impliquait de pouvoir laisser son frère passer un bon moment avec son petit-ami.

* * *

Iris, d'humeur joviale, marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Elle venait de finir les cours de la journée et avait très envie de se détendre.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait surpris Prompto et Gladio. Elle n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle avait vu, préférant attendre que son frère soit prêt à sortir du placard. Elle ricana en y repensant. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux !

« Iris ! »

Surprise, elle se retourna pour chercher qui l'interpellait. Elle fut heureuse de voir que c'était Noctis et Prompto qui rentraient surement de l'arcade.

« Salut les gars ! Ca va ? »

« Oui, et toi ? » Répondit Prompto tandis que Noctis hochait la tête.

« Parfaitement. »

« On parlait de toi justement. On a prévu de manger avec Gladio et Ignis ce soir, on se demandait si tu voulais te joindre à nous ? » Proposa le blond en sautillant légèrement.

« Avec plaisir ! Mais je dois passer à la maison d'abord, je vous rejoins dans vingt minutes, ça vous va ? »

« Ca marche ! Dans vingt minutes chez Noct alors ! »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent. Iris courut jusque chez elle et repartie tout aussi rapidement. Elle avait hâte ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer une soirée tous les cinq et ça lui manquait.

Elle arriva en moins de cinq minutes à l'appartement de Noct et y pénétra sans même frapper. Elle fut surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit. Ni discussions animées, ni bruitages de jeux vidéo. Intriguées, elle avança doucement jusqu'à apercevoir Prompto et Noctis dans le salon. Son sang se glaça. Noctis embrassait langoureusement Prompto. Celui-ci avait les bras passés autour du cou du prince et été collé contre le mur. Comment Prompto pouvait-il faire cela à son frère ?! Et Noct ?! Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il était au courant pour Gladio et Prompto, alors comment pouvait-il l'embrasser comme ça ?! Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Prompto se moquait-il de son frère depuis le début ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Prompto et Noctis n'étaient pas comme ça. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait prouvait le contraire. Prompto trompait Gladio. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Ecœurée, elle sortit de l'appartement en trombe, prête à révéler toute la vérité à son frère. Elle n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps car elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ignis et lui juste au bout du couloir.

« Iris ? » Demanda Gladio, surpris par sa présence.

« Gladio ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! »

« Euh… » Il échangea un regard avec Ignis. « Ok, je t'écoute. »

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais tu dois rompre avec Prompto ! Je sais que tu ne savais même pas que j'étais au courant mais je te promets que Prompto n'est pas celui que tu penses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ca mais tu ne peux pas continuer à voir quelqu'un qui se joue de toi de cette manière ! Tu- »

« Oula ! Calme-toi, Iris. » Intervint son frère. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai vu Prompto embrasser Noct ! »

Ignis et Gladio firent une mine interloquée avant d'éclater de rire. A ce moment-là, Noctis et Prompto arrivèrent :

« Je savais bien que je vous avais entendu parler. » Commença Noctis. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Continua-t-il en voyant Ignis et Gladio rire à s'en étouffer (bien qu'Ignis ait davantage de retenu que Gladio).

Ignis se força à se calmer et inspira deux fois avant de prendre la parole :

« Il semblerait qu'Iris t'ait vu embrasser Prompto. Or elle pensait que Prompto et Gladio sortaient ensemble. De ce fait, elle a sauté aux conclusions et est venu prévenir son frère que Prompto le trompait. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Noctis avant que Prompto et lui se mettent à leur tour à rire.

Iris, à présent complétement perdue, les regardait rire, s'interrogeant vaguement sur leur santé mentale. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction normale d'une personne à qui l'on annonçait qu'il se faisait tromper par son copain. Les joues gonflées dans une puérile expression boudeuse, elle se décida à intervenir :

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! »

C'est Gladio qui répondit à ses attentes :

« Prompto ne me trompe pas, Iris. Nous sortons tous les quatre ensembles. »

Iris mit quelques secondes à assimiler la nouvelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Quand il disait ''tous les quatre'', il voulait dire **''tous les quatre''** ?! Comme dans ''relation polyamoureuse'' ?! Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ?! Ne sachant plus où se mettre, elle se tourna vers Prompto et Noctis.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ta tête valait toutes les excuses du monde. » Répondit le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu de te l'annoncer comme ça, petite sœur. Néanmoins, merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi. » Déclara Gladio en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je m'excuse si je casse l'ambiance, » Intervint le conseiller royal. « mais j'aimerais préciser que nous sommes au milieu du couloir et qu'il serait peut-être plus approprier d'avoir cette discussion dans l'appartement de Noct. »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde parti dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire.


End file.
